Rip's Encounter
by Magpie101
Summary: Rip and the team decide to take a break in New York City before continuing their journey to find Vandal Savage. While in New York City, Rip has a visit from his past. AU Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh... 2012 New York City ripe for the picking" Snart said happily as he walked off the Waverider

"So why did we even chose to come here again? Off all of time we chose to come to 2012 New York City? I mean seriously guys!?" Sara said exasperatedly as she followed Snart off the ship

"Yes, why exactly did you chose 2012 New York City. When I gave you the opportunity to go anywhere in the world at anytime?" Rip said sounding both nervous and sad

He was remembering the last time he was in New York City, especially 2012. He was happy then happy with Amy... his stubborn Scottish red head. The women he swore to love and protect forever.

Amy... His Amy

"No, no not his Amy" he thought "Rory Williams, Amy"

He used to be Rory Williams he used to be the compassionate young nurse who was naive to the world around him even after living for more than 2000 years.

Now... Now he was Rip Hunter the ruthless Time Master who would find and kill Vandal Savage, the man who killed his wife and child, who killed the last of his happiness

After they reunited in 1930, he and Amy decided to leave New York City because there were just too many memories in New York, so they decided to go back to London. Although, before they could leave a mysterious group approached them, the Time Masters

Rory became Rip Hunter and Amy became Miranda Coburn

They changed their names to protect their families wherever they were and to shed all the painful memories that were left with their past names and lives. Amy dyed her hair a dark brown because red was such a distinctive color, and after Amy quit the Academy for Rory. They adopted a young boy and named him Jonas. They finally made it to London and settled down in the 2160's far far in the future away from everything else. Rory loved his family, his wife and the son, a child who he had always wanted. He was finally happy again with his life until Vandal Savage killed them.

He remembered being in Central Park with her and the Doctor.

"I wonder what he'd do if he saw me now, carrying a gun and how much he would poke fun at me for being a "Time Master" Ha..." He thought with humour

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts with a familiar voice saying

"Rory, Rory there you are! Hurry up! Where's the coffee?" Amy said excitedly as she grasped Rip's arm and pulled him away "And what the heck are you wearing? I know you try to be "cool" Rory, but at least wear your Centurion uniform it looks better on you" Amy then looked at him critically " Actually, scratch that. I like this look on you. It makes you look sexy." She said with slight smirk

Rip blushed. Even after all his time she still made him blush.

The team shared a look of confusion what the heck was going on and why did she just call him Rory? And most importantly he called their anti-social grumpy captain sexy? Really? I mean sexy would not be the first word used to describe him.

"Hmmm…" Kendra though while looking at him carefully "Actually he wasn't to bad looking, but I still wouldn't call him sexy" Kendra though

"Hey slow down there Miss I think you have the wrong man." Ray said trying to stop her from pulling Rip away

"Um excuse me, first of I have no idea who you are much less how you now Rory and secondly I assure you I know what my husband looks like" Amy said angrily

This stopped Ray and the rest of the team in their tracks. His wife? His wife was dead and much less he said they were killed in 2166, so how the heck was she in 2012 New York?

They then heard a voice calling out from a distance " Amy, Rory where are you?"

It was the Doctor

He soon came into view and said to Amy, "Where did you go? The story was just getting good!"

Then he suddenly stopped talking and slowly turned back around to look at Rory he stopped and stared for a second

Then he quickly grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her behind him

"Amy quick behind me!" he said urgently while pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at Rory

Immediately the whole team was on alert even though they were completely confused. The same thought went through all their minds "What the heck just happened? Who was the weird guy with the bowtie and how does he know their Captain and the crazy red head?" Except for Rip, who still hasn't moved since the strange women approached him

"What are you doing Doctor? What the heck is going on?" Amy said while trying to get around the Doctor

"Amy that's not Rory"

"What? What are talking about? Of course that's Rory!" Suddenly she stilled and said "Wait is he a ganger? Please Doctor please say he is not a ganger!"

"No, no he's not a ganger" the Doctor quickly answered

But before he could continue

Sara cut in sounding angry "Who the hell are you people? And what is going on!"

Rip snapped out of it after he heard Sara yell and said softly "Amy... Amy? Is it really you?" He reached out to touch her, but the Doctor knocked his hand out of the way

"Don't touch her" he said with an undercurrent of anger "Don't you dare lay a hand on her"

"Doctor it's me its Rory" Rip said urgently "I…I punched you in the face at Stone Hedge! I... I the Ultra Violet Light!" He yelled urgently "Yours is bigger than mine!" Rip struggled of something else to prove who he was

The team seemed to look even more confused. What happened to their grumpy Captain and who took his place?

"If you were really Rory, you would know how many species can have the person's complete memory. But I'll give you a chance, prove it to me" he said while extending his hands

Rip nodded his head eagerly and the Doctor went to put his hands on Rip's temples

"Woah woah woah, slow down" Snart said while pointing his gun at the Doctor

"Really Rory really? Guns?" The Doctor exclaimed

"Wait stop don't hurt them" Rip said urgently

The Doctor continued and placed his hands on Rip's face

Only a few seconds passed for everyone else, but for Rip and the Doctor it seemed like years did

"No! No! I have to stop it!" The Doctor yelled and he suddenly ripped out of Rip's mind leaving Rip to double over in pain because of the sudden exit

"You can't. You taught me that" Rip said quietly as he slowly straightened up "I can save her, but we can stop from going back. It's a fixed point"

"Oh, Rory I am sorry. I am so so sorry" the Doctor said softly as helped Rip over to a nearby bench

"Rory?" Amy said as she went over to the bench and grabbed Rip's hand "What's going on?" She said to both the Doctor and Rip while the team was standing around them looking completely confused

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry for everything and remember I will always love you, but I have to go your Rory will need you soon" Rip said gently will untangling his hand from Amy's

"My Rory? You're my Rory" Amy said sounding confused

Rip then slowly pulled her closer and kissed her gently and softly remembering all those years ago. "I love you" he said hoarsely "And I will always love you."

He then stood up and went to walk away motioning his team after him

"Wait Rory!" Amy yelled out running after him and pulling him into a kiss of her own this one passionate with sparks flying "I don't understand" she said panting slightly with her arms around Rips shoulders and their foreheads touching "And I won't even pretend to understand what's going on now, but one thing to remember is that I will always love you too. Amy and Rory together forever" she said softly and gave him one last kiss "And I trust you"

Rip slowly pulled away and said to Amy "Goodbye and have strength for about what's to come. Mrs. Rory Williams" he said with a half smile while his eyes clearly displayed the longing and sadness he felt

"Good bye Rory" Amy whispered

As Rip headed back to the Waverider, the rest of the team followed quietly behind when they heard a voice yell out from behind them

"Really Rory 'Time Master'?" the Doctor said with a disappointedly shaking his head exaggeratedly, but with a smile on his face. His eyes though were bright and seemed ever so sad clearly showing his age.

Rip sent a small, but genuine smile his way and turned back towards the ship without answering.

They continued their trip in silence until Jax said, "Dude you clearly have some problems or something, but that girl was hot"

"Jax!" Kendra said with a small smile while hitting him gently on the arm

This lead to the rest of the team putting in each of their own opinions and quickly falling into their regular banter while Rip followed along quietly his smile a little bigger this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Broadchurch**

Later after the team was on the Waverider and lounging on various areas in the console room, Stein decided to ask Rip about New York.

"So... Captain what was the about?" He tried to ask casually

"Real subtle Doc" Snart interjected sarcastically before continuing "I thought actually... we all thought your DEAD wife's name was Miranda and you both lived in London in 2166. Also, random thought, but didn't you say your name was Rip Hunter NOT "Rory"? Oooh... Oooh and for the real prize who was the weird guy in a bow tie and what the hell did you guys do?"

"Well technically, my name is Rip Hunter and my wife's name was Miranda Coburn. We just weren't born with those names" Rip replied sheepishly

"Captain you know how you tell us to trust you? Well that's not possible if you never tell us important things. You know you can tell us anything." Kendra said softly while placing a hand on his arm

He knew that she was just trying to get him to trust them, but it only made Rip angrier, why were they forcing him to tell everything? All his secrets and his life story! When the rest of them don't even say a word about their pasts, but they feel entitled to his? Huh? Is that fair? No. Then they think... They actually think that he would be lying about his beautiful wife's death? Everything he told them about Vandal Savage would be a lie?! Well you know what? They better get ready!

"Well since you seem to feel that you have a right to know my whole life. Here we go, but let's get comfortable first this will take a while." Rip said stiffly still seething inside

Kendra shuffled away nervously and slightly sheepishly. She felt bad that she forced him into a position where he felt compelled into providing answers. She did want answers, but she wanted him to trust them enough to tell them not be forced.

Snart just smirked, but he seemed slightly nervous while he casually lounged in the chair the farthest away from his angry Captain.

The rest of the team settled down in the other available areas while Rip sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

Ray then pipped in and said, " Rip we just want to know what happened and how it affects us. You don't have to tell us everything." He was trying to be nice and Rip knew it, but unable to tame his anger he snapped back

"Well Mr. Palmer, great to hear that you have a modicum of intelligence that you believe that you need to know anything about things you clearly do not understand, but, it's clear the rest of the team doesn't think so."

"Hey, Rip lay off him you know he didn't mean anything." Sara said angrily

"I know... I know I am sorry Mr. Palmer that was very rude of me." Rip replied slowly his anger still burning in the back of his mind

"Well are you ready?" Rip asked

His feelings were a jumble of anger, sadness, desperation, and confusion. Should he really tell them about everything? Or should he just lie? Or not tell them anything? But no... They would be too smart and would be able to tell that he wasn't telling them the truth then be even more inquisitive. He might as well just go ahead and tell them.

"Let's get started" Rip said and gave a large sigh

"Before I really start though I have to explain something to you... Actually someone. The Doctor. You've met him he's the 'weird guy with the Bowie'" Rip said with a shadow of a grin on his face

He then quickly launched into an explanation of who the Doctor was the universe and the galaxies aliens, and adventures the Doctor went on then he began talking about the TARDIS.

"Actually… Now that I think of it I "borrowed" the Waverider like the Doctor "borrowed" the TARDIS." Rip said with a small grin on his face

He then launched into a quick explanation of how he ended up on the TARDIS and he highlighted some of his major adventures

"Wait… Slow down. Let me get something straight. You lived for 2,000 years protecting a box that had your wife in it, but you weren't really you. You were a fake Roman Soldier that didn't really exist because you previously fell into a crack in time and nobody remembered you except the Doctor because you never existed?"

"Yep, that is exactly right." Rip said "Actually… I am surprised you are all taking this so well."

Sara just gave him a look like he was an idiot before saying "You do know who you are talking to right? A 1,000 year old Hawk Goddess that is caught in a continuous cycle of reincarnation, two people who can merge into one and then throw fireballs out of their hands, and me who was killed then revived through the Lazarus Pit that brings back the dead. Also, right now we are all on a ship that is from 2166 and can travel through time." She finished while still looking at him like he was stupid

Rip just looked sheepish and shrugged slightly before continuing.

He skipped over talking about Melody and Demon's Run and just went straight into explaining how he and "Miranda" ended up in the 1960's in New York City.

"Actually, now that I think about it. The Doctor and Am… Miranda were acting odd once I saw them again, but I just thought it was about everything else." Rip said thoughtfully

While Rip was thinking out loud, after explaining what had happened in New York 2012, the first time, all the pieces fell into place. The red head "Amy" was Rip's wife, but she was from the earlier timeline. Immediately they all felt ashamed, they truthfully thought for a moment that their Captain was lying about his wife's death even though they knew how much he loved her. He still thought he was lying and then they forced him into telling them everything.

"No wonder Rip was so mad! Oh, Great, good going Kendra" She thought "Forcing him even more by trying to manipulate his emotions. Great so much for getting him to trust you! Although on the other hand, it explains that "sexy" comment from 'Amy'."

Her internal monologue was interrupted when Rip continued his tale.

"So as I said earlier technically my name is Rip Hunter and wife's name was Miranda Coburn, but we just weren't born with those names."

"I actually went by few names over the years after I became a Time Master. Although, the only other name I was dedicated to was Paul Coates, it was in the only other time period than the Old West I found very… enticing. Anyways…" Rip said shaking his head

"I was born with the name Rory Williams and my wife who you previously met, as you probably understand now was the Scottish red head in the park, Amy… Amelia Williams, my wife" Rip softly

"It is for her, my Amy, and for my son Jonas that I embarked on this journey. I will find Vandal Savage and I will stop him!" Rip said angrily

For the first time, the team finally understood what this mission meant for their Captain, how much was on the line for him. Oh, they "knew" previously that his family was killed and that was what this whole thing was about.

But know they understand how long he waited for her and how much he fought. They finally knew what drived him to find Vandal Savage and at that moment they all finally became a team. It wasn't perfect by a long shot, but what was?

Sara, Kendra, Ray, Professor Stein, Mick, Leonard, Jax, and Rip.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow

Rip heard the customary

Vwroop… Vwropp… Vwroop

Before he saw him

The TARDIS landed with a soft thump and the door opened a crack. The Doctor stuck his head out looking both ways pointing his sonic screwdriver around.

"All clear Clara! No more Ax-wielding aliens from Esteronol. See I told you I knew what I was doing!" As he stuck his head back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly bounded out and called behind him "Come on Clara! Hurry up! There's so much to see! No dawdling!"

A voice drifted out of the blue box "I'm coming! I'm coming! Doctor! You know she hates me it took me forever to find my sweater! I think she hid t!"

"Don't be silly Clara. If she hid it, you would never have found it. Anyways she has delicate feelings and she still hasn't forgotten how you insulted her!"

"It was one time! One time!" The voice protested as it got closer "I called her a snog box once!"

Clara soon exited the TARDIS and shut the door behind her with a soft thud

"Now where are we?" The Doctor muttered while fiddling with his screwdriver

"Earth? No... Hmmm... That's odd..." The Doctor said and then while flipping the screwdriver in his hand and dropping it in his pocket "Well Clara we better find out!"

Rip gave a soft cough

The Doctor turned his head a few times trying to pin point where the voice came from and finally focused on the shadowy corner where Rip was sitting.

"Well Hello!" The Doctor said with a large grin, but Rip saw how he was ready to spring into action at any moment.

"I'm the Doctor!" He exclaimed while straightening his bow tie "Who are you?"

Rip stepped out of the corner and the shadows bounced around the small room as he walked under the light.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me." He said with a small smirk "It hasn't been that long has it?"

The Doctor took a small step forward as he said "Rory? How? Where…?"

"No" He said as his eyes narrowed "You're not Rory. It's you… Rip, Rip Hunter."

"It's been a while Doctor, but I bet it has been even longer for you." Rip said casually as he crossed the room to sit in the wicker chair near the doorway. "I see you have a new companion. No more time for fish fingers and custard then eh?"

The Doctor smiled a little while saying, "I always have time for fish fingers and custard."

"Umm… Doctor where is this? Where are we? And who are you?" Clara interjected as she tugged on the Doctors sleeve a little as she started at the scruffy looking man sitting in a chair near the door

Rip walked over and said "I like her Doctor"

Even though the Doctor didn't reply, you could see he was pleased even though he tried to hide it. It was nice to know that his last companion liked Clara. The Doctor still remembered Rose and Sarah Jane's first meeting, but what was even worse was when they got along. He suppressed a shudder when remembering that.

Rip stuck out his hand and said, "Rip Hunter at your service and to answer your question you are currently on my vessel, the Waverider, in the Time Vortex."

Clara eyed his hand slightly suspiciously before shaking his hand and smiling, "Nice to meet you Rip, I'm Clara Oswald, Super Nanny to that one over there." While motioning at the Doctor

The Doctor pouted a little, but a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "I'm not that much work."

Rip and Clara shared a glance while simultaneously saying "Yes, you are Doctor."

"So why are you visiting Doctor" Rip asked

"The Doctor's smile dropped and he looked serious "Where are you?"

"I saw you a few months ago in New York. How about you?"

"You were right earlier. It's been a while for me a solid decade at this point."

"Wow.." Rip said raising an eyebrow "I didn't think it was that long."

The Doctor frowned and replied "Well.. Yes, I spent a few years alone and I was looking for some loophole to prevent… well… everything." He let out a soft sigh as he looked over at Rip

"I looked for years trying to find some way to get back into New York, or even stop us from going there in the first place." His eyes dropped to the floor as he continued "When I couldn't find a way, I attempted to intercept you and Amy during your own travels and well you seeing how you are here now I obviously failed."

Rip just smiled sadly at the Doctor "Oh Doctor, you know New York was a fixed point in time the second we stepped foot there and I'm not surprised you couldn't find us. We worked hard to cover anything suspicious up. Maybe even to well…"

Clara just stood to the side looking utterly confused, but not interrupting because from what she could glean this was important to both the Doctor and Rip.

"Anyways Doctor let's get a snack before we continue this conversation." Rip said with a small grin on his face

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor answered almost bouncing in place a complete turnaround from his previous mood

They both looked at each other before saying "Fish fingers and Custard" at the same time

The Doctor smiled then bounded over to Rory and pulled him into a bear huge before kissing him smack on the mouth.

"It's good to see you Rory!"

Rip just shook his head slightly before replying "It's good to see you too Doctor"

"Well come on then Doctor! Let's head to the kitchen." Rip said with a grin

As they were walking along the hallway, the Doctor remarked "It's oddly quiet here. What happened to the rest of your friends that were with you?"

"Oh they are off in the town probably destroying the timeline as we speak. We were looking for more clues into were Savage went." Rip said with a frown "The rest of the team wanted to stay and get a drink at the bar."

As the Doctor, Clara, and Rip entered the kitchen, Rip began to rummage around for the fish fingers and custard while the Doctor soon began to poke around in the cupboards pointing his screwdriver at different things and muttering to himself. Clara after a quick glance around the pretty basic, but bare kitchen settled down in a stool near the island.

Rip then pulled his head out of the fridge with his arms full as he walked towards Clara. "Found it!" He exclaimed

The Doctor poured the custard into a bowl as Rip heated up the fish sticks. It was soon ready and the Doctor and Rip dug in.

"Mmmm I haven't had this in a while." The Doctor said with a blissful smile on his face and a custard mustache on his face

As they were eating, Clara eyed the food suspiciously and poked at the fish sticks.

"Come on Clara try it! It's really good!" The Doctor said then ate another big bite

Rip smiled "I don't even know how you and Amy even ended up with this combination, but it really quite good."

Clara picked up on the fish sticks on the plate and dipped a small amount in the custard before taking a small bite.

"Hmmm... This is actually surprisingly good." She said with a grin then finished the rest and grabbed another

"Well Doctor since we are here, let's talk." Rip said with a small sigh


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who

"What happened Rory? Why did you Amy leave New York?" The Doctor asked

"We didn't immediately, but it was odd almost wrong even living in one-time period. We got used to life in 21st century in our house with our TARDIS blue door, so we decided to start traveling.

When we first arrived in New York, I found a nursing job even though everyone thought it was odd for a man to be a nurse.

"I told you earlier that I spent years looking for you… looking for a loop-hole or a way to prevent you and Amy going back." The Doctor said looking down at the slowly congealing bowl of custard while he slowly dragged the fish stick in his hand around in slow circles.

Clara moved took the fish stick from the Doctor and put it down on the plate. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly showing her support. The story of what happened was slowly piecing itself together in her head as she listened to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Doctor" She said sadly

"No, I'm sorry Doctor" Rory smiled sadly "You know there was no way to prevent Amy and I being touched by the angel as I told you earlier it was a fixed point in time. There was nothing you could do to prevent it."

"But…" The Doctor attempted to say before Rory interrupted him "No Doctor, you know what happened last time we tried to prevent a fixed point. This time there was no Teselecta or River to save us.

The Doctor just drooped more and Clara clutched his hand tighter.

"But, after Amy and I traveled for a short time we were approached by the Time Masters" A small smile played across his face as he continued "Do you know who recommended us to them?"

The Doctor just looked slightly confused while looking at him. Until, realization dawned, "River" He said softly

"Exactly" Rory replied "She visited us a few times after we began traveling and left New York. She knew how much we missed the traveling and the adventures and most of all she knew how much we missed you…"

The Doctor looked at Rip in shock and then awkwardly shuffled his feet a bit while blushing a light red. Clara hit the Doctor lightly on his arm while scolding him, "Why is this so surprising to you? You know how important you are to me too.

Rip smiled before continuing, "When we first began, Amy and I decided to take different names to prevent anyone from connecting us to well… us and the Time masters disapproved of relationships, so we took different names to prevent them from separating us during training."

"What did you Amy and you do with your wedding rings if you pretended not to be married?" The Doctor asked

Rip just smiled almost sadly and pulled a chain from around his neck where a single battered gold wedding ring hung and next to it an old scratched metal key.

Clara recognized gave a slight sniffle when seeing the ring just hanging there and she blinked twice before giving a slight gasp when she recognized the other object on the chain.

"The TARDIS key…" The Doctor said with shock "After the angel, you kept the key? Wha…? Why?" He said completely bewildered

"We missed you and we missed the TARDIS, the traveling and adventures and we missed our old lives. We kept the key as a reminder of what we lost and how we changed" Rip said simply

The Doctor looked almost ready to cry and looked up at Rory when saying, "I'm sorry Rory… I let you and Amy down that day and I will always remember that, but I can never hope that you will ever forgive me."

It was Rip's turn now to look shocked, "Doctor, Amy and I never blamed you for what happened! Everything that happened that day happened because of our choices. We made the choice to jump off the building and I… I made the stupid choice of looking back at the dumb gravestone. If I hadn't, then Amy and I would never have been sent back. That whole day it was my fault and my fault only." Rip said bitterly "And I can never forget that"

At this point, Clara who began to feel her eyes get wet after hearing Rip's declaration she fully began to cry.

The Doctor noticed at this point and swept Clara into a hug, "Oh Clara! I'm sorry Clara! I never meant to make you cry. Don't cry!"

He looked down at her sadly while brushing away a tear on her cheek, "I know you are disappointed in me and I'm sorry that I disappointed you. Don't worry I'll take you home now."

Before the Doctor could even finish, Clara broke out of his hug and slapped him hard on the cheek leaving a slight red mark

The Doctor's eyes widened and his hand automatically went up to his cheek "Oi! What was…"

"Do you really think so little of me Doctor?" Clara interrupted angrily "That because of mistake I would hate you? Something that wasn't even your fault?" Pausing to stab her finger in Rip's direction she continued "And don't think I've forgot of you mister"

"I won't pretend to know that I know exactly what is happening or even who Amy or Miranda is, but I know one thing. If Amy is anything like how you describe her, then I know she would have slapped the two of you silly for blaming yourselves for something out of your control." She finished angrily

"Now if you two excuse me I will be waiting at the TARDIS and hopefully you two will have gotten your heads screwed on straight, but considering you track records. I doubt it. And Rip?" She said looking at him

Rip backed away slightly from Clara showing his hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." She said before exiting the room

For a few seconds, it was silent between the two men who were still processing what just happened and Rip broke the silence, "Gideon please make sure Clara makes it back to the TARDIS safely and doesn't get lost."

"Of course, Captain" Gideon replied

The Doctor looked around in confusion when Rip began talking and when Gideon replied he pointed his screwdriver at the wall. Rip watched as he began to change the settings and muttered to himself, "Artificial intelligence"

The Doctor began pouting before continuing, "That's no fair you get to talk to your ship. I only got to talk to Sexy once."

Rip smiled smugly when replying, "Of course , Gideon and I talk frequently and I didn't know you called the TARDIS 'Sexy'."

The Doctor began to blush and muttered a quiet response, "You weren't supposed to hear that, but anyways I only call her that when I'm alone."

He shuffled his feet a bit and then began walking towards the door, "Anyways let's make sure Clara is okay."

Rip just laughed and followed along behind the Doctor and called out as he saw the Doctor walking down the corridor to the left, "Doctor the TARDIS is this way" while pointing in the opposite direction

The Doctor just resolutely turned on his heel and went the other direction before suddenly stopping and Rip almost ran into him.

"I am sorry Rory about everything that happened before and after New York."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Doctor meeting you was the best thing that happened to Amy and I even if we didn't know it at the time." Rip smiled and said, "I'm just glad you found someone new to travel with and aren't alone. That's what Amy and I were most worried about."

The Doctor smiled mischievously when replying, "You've met her before remember Nina?"

Rip looked confused before thinking for a few seconds and exclaiming, "Oswin Oswald! The Dalek asylum! How did I not recognize that before!" Rip said after smacking his face with his hand

"I am surprised you didn't realize sooner"

"Hmf your talking about remembering. Does the Pandorica ring any bells? It took you at least 5 minutes to realize it was me."

The Doctor pouted a little before whining, "It wasn't five minutes more like three minutes or less."

Rip replied in a sing-song voice, "Ok Doctor, whatever you say." Before continuing in his regular voice, "But Doctor how did she not recognize me and most importantly I thought she was a Dalek?

The Doctor's mood turned more serious when replying, "I honestly don't know Rory, but don't mention anything to her about it."

Before the Doctor could continue, Rip and the Doctor arrived in the console room and the Doctor gave Rip one last look of warning before calling out, "Claaraa? Where are you?"

Clara walked out of Rip's office while saying, "Right here Doctor no need to yell."

She then took a deep breath and said, "I apologize Doctor for hitting you earlier. I shouldn't have done that and let my temper get the best of me."

She walked closer and lightly touched the red mark still visible on his face before looked down ashamed.

The Doctor gently tipped her face back up before replying, "Oh Clara, I could never be mad at you and I should apologize for assuming things."

Clara just hugged the Doctor in reply and said "Let's head home though Doctor. Times a tickin'." She said with a small smirk before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the TARDIS doors

The Doctor just looked bemusedly over his shoulder at Rip who just waved.

"Bye Doctor! And it was a pleasure meeting you too Clara!"

Rip's last view of the Doctor and Clara, before the TARDIs doors closed with a small thump and the TARDIS slowly disappeared, was of the Doctor smiling at the consoles running around while Clara was laughing at something the Doctor said

Rip walked into his office and sat at his chair remembering times long ago. The times full of adventures, laughter, and red hair blowing in the wind as they ran.

* * *

When the rest of the team returned from the bar, Sara said, "Rip you missed a good time and before you ask the timeline is still intact. Anything happen since we left?"

Rip called out with a small smile on his face, "No, not much"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who**

Like and excited puppy who found something new. Once the Doctor found an entertainment on the Waverider, they couldn't get rid of him and he would pop in at random times night or day to visit Rip.

After a while, even Sara the jumpiest of the team got used to the Doctor popping in at random moments. Although, the first time he should up was especially memorable.

Sara woke to the sounds of soft footsteps walking down the hall towards her. It was so quiet on the ship she could her the soft breath of air released when the person breathed. She soon realized what alarmed her.

The footsteps weren't anyone's that she recognized. They were too light to be Steins, Rays, or Micks, but too heavy to be Kendra's. Jax had a distinctive footstep because he subconsciously slightly limped favoring the knee that was injured. Rip's footsteps were more purposeful, but surprisingly light like Snart's footsteps.

She slowly reached under her bed for the knives she kept hidden under her mattress and in the other hand she grabbed her staff. She quietly swung her legs of the bed and landed on the floor with an almost imperceptible thump.

She walked over to stand behind her closer door listening to the steps and sleepy counting on her head, "5...4...3...2...1..." On one she violently swung opened her door and slammed her staff into the man's stomach and knocked him to the floor and his head landed with a loud thump rendering him unconscious.

She soon heard the others waking up and crowding out to the hallway asking what happened, but she just stood there silently looking at the man's slacken face thinking that he looked familiar. The thought was just lingering on the outside edges of her brain when she saw Rip walking up towards her.

He could only seeing a figure of a man lying on the ground as the rest of the team pressed around him when he asked, "What happened Sara? Who's the intruder? Anyone you recognize? One of Savage's or the Time Master's men?

Before Sara began to reply, he reached the group and got a clear look at the man on the floor and promptly sighed. He dragged his head through his ruffled bed head and said, "Sara. Let him up. He's not a threat."

As Sara began to stand up, the man on the floor began to slowly stir into wakefulness. He soon squinted up and looked blurrily at Rip and said, "Rory what happened? Hmm…" He said shaking his head "I shouldn't not have tried that drink that Amy gave me.

His expression soon looked alarmed as he began to look around, "Rory where are we? Were we captured? I told Amy we shouldn't have gone to that pub! And what are you wearing? I gave you and Amy bunk beds for a reason." He said with a frown

"Sexy is very fragile and does not need to see what you and Amy get up to"

Rip just blushed while the rest of his team openly laughed at him.

"C'mon Doctor let's get you to the med bay and I can make sure you're not seriously hurt" He put out his hand and dragged the Doctor up. He slung the Doctors arm around his shoulder and grunted a little with the extra weight. They slowly began making their way to the med bay with the rest of the team straggling along after. Stein and Ray watching carefully to make sure Rip didn't need any help.

When they arrived in the med bay, Rip put the Doctor on the bed in the center of the room

"Gideon run a medical scan to check for injuries"

"Right away Captain" Gideon replied promptly

Rip turned to the team then and asked, "Can you guys give us some privacy for a few minutes I would like to discuss a few things in private with the Doctor." Before shutting the door to the medical bay and locking it.

"Oh and also Gideon if they ask don't allow them access to the video camera in the room."

"Mmmm" The Doctor said shaking his head a few times "Right… Rip Hunter… Ship... Who knocked me out?" He asked before hitting himself on the side of the head a few times

"Doctor!" Rip said exasperatedly "What are you doing?" He said while grabbing his hand and pulling it down

"You know that won't help at all"

"Ah, but you forgot I have…"

"Superior Time lord biology" Rip said rolling his eyes as the Doctor pouted

"Hitting oneself on the head after slamming their head into a hard metal floor isn't going to help no matter what kind of biology"

Before the Doctor could respond, Gideon interrupted him "The scan is complete Captain"

Rip scanned the screen and said, "All good Doctor"

"Great! I told you Rory Time lord biology" The Doctor said with a smile while tapping the side of his nose "Anyways let's go out and join your teammates"

"Actually Doctor" Rip said cautiously before taking a deep breath and continuing "Why did you never try to prevent Savage from taking over Earth? And why…"

"Why did I never try to stop Amy's and your son's death?" The Doctor said sadly

"I tried. I looked for so long, but as you know Earth in the future expands out to space and creates the Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"I was wondering about that because I know Savage would never let people leave his sphere of influence and explore."

"Yes your exactly right Rory, he wouldn't let them do that and around 150 years into his rule a rebellion broke out."

Rip scoffed a little before saying, "Rebellion against Savage's takeover had been happening consistently, but nothing ever came from that."

"Yes, yes" The Doctor said "But this time you humans came together and did successfully overthrow Savage. You re-built you towns and continued to expand"

"Ok that's great, but that doesn't explain why you didn't stop their deaths!" Rip said angrily

"Savages takeover is a fixed point and I tried… I tried to find a way to prevent everything, but I could find anything…." The Doctor said with immense sadness in his eyes

"No! No…" Rip said brokenly "You can't be telling me that their deaths are a fixed point. I can't lose them again."

"No! No." The Doctor quickly answered "Their deaths aren't a fixed point, but if I try to prevent it then it may become a fixed"

"How can you be sure that it isn't fixed? I tried… I tried again and again to save them."

Rip sat heavily on the chair near the Doctor. "I watched them be killed over and over again and it was like watching Miranda die at Stonehenge all over again. Except this time, it was so much worse because Jonas… Jonas was there with Miranda and no matter what I did I couldn't protect my son…"

The Doctor's hearts broke a little just watching the man sitting in the chair, "I'm sorry Rory. I'm so sorry that there isn't anything I can do directly to prevent this."

Rip looked up at the Doctor as he spoke and his shoulders slumped before he replied "Do you know the worst part Doctor?" He asked before continuing

"Not even the nightmares of being unable to save them, but waking up every morning and for just a brief second forgetting and expecting Miranda to be beside me and Jonas jumping on the bed at a ridiculously early time to wake us up. And then reality crashes down and it makes everything so much worse."

Rip looked down at his hands and said, "I would give anything to have Jonas wake me up early like that again."

The Doctor just looked at Rip in silence before putting a hand on his shoulder trying to express what he couldn't say in words.

After a few moments, Rip stood up and roughly scrubbed his wet eyes before saying, "Well Doctor I believe you have some people to meet."

He and the Doctor then opened the door to the med bay and found the team sprawled out in various positions on the floor and Stein sitting on a chair.

"Well?" Snart asked with a drawl raising an eyebrow "Are you all done with your little pow-wow?"

"Thank you for asking Mr. Snart and yes the Doctor and are finished talking." Rip replied with some sarcasm

Rip now raised his eyebrow, "I'm surprised that you didn't try to hear what we were talking about."

Ray immediately broke out into protest, "Of course we wouldn't invade your privacy like that Rip"

Before being cut off by Rory, "Calm down Boy Scout."

And Sara continued after Rory, "Of course we tried to listen in, but we were blocked by Gideon. I assume that was you?" Sara asked with not looking ashamed and just staring levelly at Rip

Rip just rolled his eyes and sighed

The Doctor who was watching their conversation his head comically whipping back and forth between them all before basically vibrating in place

"Hello! I'm the Doctor" He said bursting out and waving "Pleasure to meet you"

Jax looked at him a little incredulously before asking, "Are you wearing a bowtie?"

"Yes, yes" He said smiling while adjusting his bowtie " _Bowties are cool_ " (Doctor Who BBC)

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for how angsty this story has been for a while I've been trying to set up the background, but hopefully soon we'll see the Doctor and Rip in action.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who**

Amy gave a small scream when backdoor blew open in a spray of wooden shards and a woman in a tight leather coat walked in holding a sleek futuristic gun. She would normally not call herself a jumpy person, but actually pretty coolheaded in a stressful situation especially after traveling so long with the Doctor. But honestly who remains calm when someone bursts in during their morning tea.

During her internal monologue, she glanced around quickly for a weapon and grabbed the butter knife that was on her plate. She pointed it at the women and said, "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my kitchen?"

The woman just cruelly smirked and pointed her weapon at Amy, "Oh Honey, I'm not here for you I'm here for your illustrious husband, Captain Rip Hunter, or as you know him Mr. _Rory_ Williams."

As she finished talking, she smoothly turned and pointed her gun at the doorway behind Amy and purred, "Come out, come out where ever you are Captain. I heard someone on the stairs, so don't pretend you're not there."

"Fine, Fine" Rory said as his voice drifted into the kitchen. He came walking in wearing his scrubs for work and holding his sharpened sword from Rome.

"Oh, _Mr. Williams_ , what are you doing with that? It's not like you would actually be able to use it. Do you know how hard I laughed when I learned you were just a nurse with a boring life before becoming the feared Rip Hunter" She said with a cruel smirk on her face.

Amy and Rory then exchanged a confused look they assumed this woman had something to do with their travels with the Doctor, but if what she was saying was true she only thought of them as boring Amy and Rory from Leadworth, not the Doctor's companions.

"Enough stalling" She said angrily "Good bye Captain Hunter!"

Amy screamed for the second time today as she saw the woman pull the trigger smoothly and the bullet race towards Rory right towards his heart. She began running towards him, but knew she could never reach him in time. She watched as his face changed from anger to confusion as a spot of crimson spread across the blue of his scrubs and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Rory! Oh God Rory!" Amy said as she finally reached her husband. She carefully rolled him over and attempted to put pressure on the bullet wound to stem the blood. As she did so, Rory snapped back into consciousness and cried out when he felt the searing pain radiating from his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Amy said her Scottish brogue thickened as she felt tears threaten to fall.

"Don't be sorry Amy… Not your fault…" Rory said as his eyelids began fluttering and he was falling out of consciousness "The Doctor call… hi'm"

"No! No Rory! Wake up!" Amy said crying as the tears that threatened to fall being to spill over her cheeks "Wake up stupid face wake up!"

Pilgrim then interrupted her and said, "As touching this is, I need to make sure this is going to be over for good. No chance for recovery."

Again she pointed her gun at Rory and was about to pull the trigger. Amy tensed about to jump at the women, attack her and just do something.

When a man in a blue robot suit swooped in from her broken door, he rammed into the women and she went flying into the cupboards. Soon she was standing up and Amy saw another man in a red suit fly in through the back door and joined the other man in attempting to fight the women.

The man in the red suit looked like he was throwing fireballs from his hands and the man in the blue suit had pulses of blue light flying towards the women. But the women didn't appeared nervous at all, she just crouched and pushed her fist in their direction and it looked like time stopped.

They stood unmoving the respective fireball and blue pulse stopped in air as she held out her hand.

As this was happening, the women's back was facing her and she saw red. This was the person who just shot her husband. This was the women who shot the man she loved. Again she glanced around for a weapon, but this time she saw Rory's discarded sword on the floor next to her instead of a useless butter knife.

She slowly picked it up and waited for the right moment.

The women seemed to push her hands toward the two men and they went flying. The man in the blue suit crashed into the counter, but appeared unharmed as he soon appeared to stand up and the man in the red suit ran into the table knocking the dishes on it to the floor. He also stood up quickly, but seemed more confused looking slightly wobbly on his feet.

When the women was busy with the other two again, she took a deep breath and when the women's back was to her appearing to completely forget about the other two people behind her. She slammed the pommel of the sword into the back of her head. The mysterious woman collapsed onto the floor and the two men on the other side of her just looked at her in surprise.

She snapped back at them, "What never seen a women fight before?" She pointed the sword in her hands straight at the men and said, "Now you are going to tell me who you are and who that women who just shot my husband is." Amy glared at them ferociously and fought the urge to go to Rory before saying, "You have three seconds to answer, one…"

"Honestly, I really ought to get that fixed" Amy randomly thought before she realized she recognized the man running in with his stupid bowtie and sonic screwdriver pointed outwards like he was about to attack.

"Doctor!" Amy cried out letting the sword in her hands drop to the floor with a clatter as she ran towards him and let herself collapse against him.

The Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "Amy? Amy! Are you alright are you…"

"I'm fine" She cut him off before pulling out of his hug and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Rory completely forgetting about the other people in her kitchen for a moment.

"Help him!" She exclaimed as she gently touched Rory's face "Do something! Please Doctor!"

The Doctor quickly scanned him with the sonic and turned to Amy his face completely serious, "Do you trust me Amelia Pond?"

"Yes" She said with no hesitation the words slipping out before she was even aware of it.

The Doctor just gave her a small smile, but it was oddly slightly sad. Ray and Jax who were standing back silent trying not to talk and looked confusedly at the scene. They recognized the man on the floor as their Captain, but it obviously wasn't the one they knew.

Jax asked the Doctor, "Should we talk him back to the Waverider?"

The Doctor grimaced for a second before replying, "Yes, but I really hoped we wouldn't have too."

"Ok" Ray said "I'll help you carry him to the Waverider."

"Woah, woah, woah… You are not going anywhere without telling what the Waverider is." Amy said glaring angrily at Ray, Jax, and even partly the Doctor.

"It's a type of futuristic ship that has a fully functioning Medbay, so we can help Rory." The Doctor answered soothingly

"Why can't we just take him to the TARDIS Medbay? I know it must be nearby and it can also help Rory."

"I'm sorry Amelia, but this is where you have to trust me. Spoilers you know." He said gently tapping her nose with a small sardonic grin on his face.

Amy bit her lip indecisively. She looked down at Rory and knew she had to get him help soon. His face was slowly getting paler with every minute and she knew without the looking the crimson stain on his shirt got larger.

"Fine"

The Doctor didn't say anything, but just looked relieved. He motioned to Ray and between the two they managed to pull Rory up.

With the change of position, Rory abruptly was pulled back into the land of consciousness and pain radiating from his chest.

"Doctor" He trying to stay conscious even with the continuous wave of pain from the movement.

"Shhh Rory, good ol' Rory the Roman. We'll get you fixed up soon." The Doctor said with fake cheer

"Amy?" Rory asked softly

"Right here stupid face. Right next you as always" Amy answered

As they were leaving the house, she glanced briefly steadfastly ignoring the crimson puddle on the floor before spotting the abandoned sword. She darted over to grab it and followed after the men.

"Really Amy?" The Doctor asked "A sword?"

Amy just looked determinedly at the Doctor holding the sword tightly in her hands, "It's not that I don't trust you Doctor" She said her features softening slightly before her features hardened again.

"It's them I don't trust. Anyways at least its not a gun." She said pointing her sword at Ray and Jax and then poked the tip into Jax's back.

"Ouch!" He yelped "What was that for?"

"Oh don't be such a baby" She said witheringly "I barely poked you"

"Anyways you were going to slow" She said with a smile "I never realized how much fun this sword thing is."

At this comment, Rory gave a small pained chuckle, "Well Amy I guess that means I better teach you how to actually use that sword one day."

"Hmf" Amy said with a sniff "I'm perfectly capable of using this." And attempted to swing it in a circle like she had seen Rory do before getting her hands tangled up and dropping it on the floor.

With this Rory and the others broke out into full laughter, "Oh be quite all of you" Amy said her face blushing as she leaned down to pick up the fallen sword

"Especially you Mr. Pond. If you don't stop laughing, it will be the couch for you" She finished primly, but inwardly she was a mess of emotions.

She purposely dropped the sword to make Rory laugh and forget. She was glad she successfully did that, but now all she wanted to do was be at home with Rory curled up on their sofa watching telly. Instead, she was on her way to an unknown alien ship with her bleeding husband.

Soon they approached an empty soccer field down the street and the Doctor paused for a moment. "Hmmm… Now where is it?" He said looking around

"Doctor you do realize we are in an empty field right?" Amy said with a tinge of annoyance looking worriedly at Rory. Sweat was beading up on his pale face and his features were pulled tightly with pain.

Just as she finished speaking, the air appeared to ripple and a giant black sleek spaceship appeared and a person came running down the ramp.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've been trying to incorporate the suggestions as I write and** **sorry if Amy is a little/a lot OC. I have never really attempted to write her character before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or Legends of Tomorrow**

"Sara where is Ror… Rip?" The Doctor asked anxiously quickly glancing down at the limp form of Rory and back at Sara.

"We can find out where this "Rip" guy is once Rory is on the ship." Amy interjected worriedly as she impatiently poked the Doctor in the shoulder directing him and Ray towards the ramp that just appeared watching Rory carefully.

"Yes, yes of course" The Doctor said, but still didn't move looking at Sara

"It's fine Doctor" She said reassuring him "The medbay is empty and ready."

"Great!" Amy said with fake cheer "Now let's get going"

This time the Doctor and Ray followed Amy up the ramp with Sara and Jax trailing behind them.

"How's Rip?" Jax asked Sara worriedly

Sara grimaced slightly before responding "He's alright considering. Hopefully, once you know _he_ is fixed then Rip should make a full recovery."

As Sara and Jax were talking, Amy determinedly walked into the unfamiliar ship. She only momentarily glanced at the futuristic surroundings around her, the futuristic grey metal walls and the metal grating on the floor.

"Where is the medbay?" Amy asked the Doctor

"Straight down the hallway and the second corridor to the left." Ray piped in helpfully

"Thanks" Amy muttered as she quickly strode down the hallway following his directions. She stopped at the end of the corridor impatiently tapping her foot waiting for the others to catch up.

She realized she was being rude, but they were just taking so long! And Rory began to look worse and worse. The crimson patch on his shirt had grown larger in the time it took them to get to the Waverider and became now had become worryingly big.

"Hurry Doctor please" Amy said as she motioned for him to go down the corridor before her. She walked towards the only door at the end of the hall and the door slid opened with a soft click.

As Amy walked in, she looked around the small-ish metal room. She walked over to the hard-looking metal chair that the Doctor and Ray carefully deposited Rory on. She gently touched Rory's cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

"Don't worry stupid head. The Doctor will have you fixed up in no time."

The Doctor only paused for a moment and watched them silently before bouncing into action. He quickly strapped a futuristic metal looking band around Rory's wrist. Rory looked down at it and a small smile crossed his face as he moved his other hand to touch it.

"Is that an IV Doctor?" Rory asked

"Hmmm?" The Doctor replied absent mindedly as he pulled his round wire framed glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on his face. He glanced over at Rory to see what he was pointing at before replying, "Well in essence yes, it is, but no. Imagine it as a futuristic IV that can insert the treatment painlessly to the patient without a needle prick…"

He paused his poking and the touchscreen machine next to Rory and again turned to look at them, "Do you have that image in your head?"

Amy who wasn't really paying attention to the conversation between the Doctor and Rory just nodded in a vague way and Rory replied with a yes.

"Well great!" The Doctor said enthusiastically before continuing in a quieter fashion "Because it's nothing like that. That was a terrible metaphor ignore it."

Amy just suppressed a grin as she looked knowingly at Rory who just looked at the Doctor exasperatedly.

"Well anyways here we go!" The Doctor said happily pressing something on the screen and turning with a flourish to watch as a blue looking liquid moved quickly through the clear tubing into Rory's hand.

"Now that's all good! You'll be all good Rory!" The Doctor said quickly patting him on the shoulder before quickly moving to exit the medbay.

"Wait Doctor that's it? Rory will be fine?" Amy asked worriedly after him while holding onto Rory's hand tightly

"Yep… Well no… He should in essence be fine no more hole in his chest and no more bleeding or anything, but it will take a while for him to be fully healed."

Amy felt a wave of relief pass over her quickly followed by a wave of suspicion. Now that Rory was all healed she wanted answers. Where was she? Who were those people from earlier? Who is this mysterious "Rip" person? And why was the Doctor looking so guilty?

Amy's eyes narrowed in suspicion and the Doctor who was almost vibrating with energy fidgeted a bit when seeing Amy's gaze before quickly glancing down at his watch and saying "Oh dear look at that! Well got to go! Amy, Rory will be fine and I will be back in a blink of an eye… weeelllll maybe just a bit longer than that. Got some things to do and places to be!" The Doctor said hurriedly as he darted out of the open Medbay doors.

Amy and Rory exchanged a quick glance before Rory said, "Go on why are you still here. Go and follow him and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Amy looked at him indecisively before he motioned her forward. "Go on Amy. I'll be fine. I'm actually probably just going to take a nap and you don't want to just sit here as I sleep." Rory looked at her lovingly before yawning widely.

"Now go before you lose him."

With that last statement, Amy dropped a quick kiss on his head and squeezed his hand, "I'll be back soon." Before she quickly darted out the door, she grabbed the sword propped up in the corner. When she got out into the corridor, she stood silently for a minute before catching the sounds of echoing footsteps moving away from her.

She walked quickly towards the sound of disappearing footsteps while looking around cautiously. As she moved farther into the maze of metal corridors, she began to hear voices murmuring before suddenly the cut off.

She now moved more cautiously when she the sounds stopped and as she creeped closer she felt a tingle go up her spine like the feeling she was walking into a trap, but she still moved forward confident the Doctor wouldn't bring her anywhere to dangerous and leave them.

But she still grasped her sword tighter in her hands, as she turned the corner she saw a flash of blond hair. Yet, she moved just a fraction to slow and with a dizzying force off speed she found herself on the floor with somebody's foot on her neck. Her gaze traveled up from the foot to the body connected to it and recognized the women from earlier, Sara, she thought.

As their eyes met, Sara's foot moved off her neck quickly and smoothly looking startled as she recognized who was creeping up on them from around the corner. Sara stuck out her hand once she realized she just knocked her Captain's wife on the floor and said, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

But Amy wasn't as forgiving, while Sara stuck out her hand to help Amy up, Amy looked around quickly for the sword, but it was just out of reach. She just smiled politely then and grabbed the hand that pulled her up into an upright position.

"Oh, it's alright no harm done only my shoe lace looks to have come undone." Amy said with a smile before dusting herself off a bit and shuffling a few steps closer to the sword on the floor.

"Let me just re-tie this." Amy moved to bend over and began tying her shoe before quickly grabbing the sword and pointing it under the bottom of Sara's chin.

Sara's eyes shone with amusement as she thought of the multiple ways she could easily disarm the person holding to the sword to her throat, but decided to let it play out to see what would happen next.

Amy slowly moved into a standing position careful to keep the sword under the other women's chin before she maneuvered it, so middle of the blade was under her chin and Sara was pressed against the wall.

Amy's mouth opened to ask Sara a few questions before a familiar British voice cut her off, "Now Amy maybe you don't want to skewer my teammate."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who**

It was one of the few times Sara had ever seen Rip looked embarrassed, he was standing a little farther behind Amy. She had heard him coming earlier, but decided to let him confront his own wife by himself. He was leaning against one of the metal walls for support and was paler than normal.

 ** _Earlier that day:_**

The team were discussing the threat of Pilgrim and as usual Snart was arguing with Rip.

"Why do you think you're so special that Pilgrim won't go after you?"

"Mr. Snart!" Rip said "You know my past! Not even the Time Masters would be idiotic enough to attempt to kill me in the past! And that's not even including what I did for the Time Masters on their missions."

"If they are willing to send someone after the rest of us killing us before we are even born. Why would you be an exception no matter what you did? Oh Right" Snart said sarcastically "Your majesty, the all-powerful Time Masters who is untouchable."

Rip opened his mouth with a cutting response ready to reply, but before he could he felt a burning shooting pain encompass his chest. Snart and the rest of the team stood waiting for the Captain to respond to his latest argument, but he just stood there mouth halfway open like he was going to respond with an odd look on his face.

Rip stood still in shock for a second and reached up to grab his chest before crumpling to the floor in pain. The rest of the team stood still for a moment confused of what just happened before the spell was broken by Sara running over to Rip.

"Rip? Rip?" Sara asked urgently as she tried to get him to focus his eyes on her. "Rip? Answer me! What happened?"

"Doc..Doctor…Call the Doct'r… Protect Amy…" Was all Rip said before he surrendered to the cool oblivion of unconsciousness.

At this point, Sara managed to get his customary trench coat off before swearing loudly and asking, "Where is all this blood coming from?"

Snart just responded in a cool drawl, "Well it looks like our esteemed Captain was wrong about Pilgrim attacking him." But the worry in his eyes, betrayed his appeared lack of concern for Rip.

Still with this statement, the rest of the team turned from their positions around Rip's side to look at him incredulously and Sara threw him a dirty look and said, "Now is really **not** the time Snart. Now if you want to do something useful help Jax and Ray get Rip to the Medbay, so we can figure out what's wrong with him."

Snart just put up his hands in a defensive position, "Just saying." Before he reached down to help Jax grab Rip's other arm to swing it around his shoulder. Snart and Jax soon managed to coordinate themselves and headed towards the Medbay with Ray going before them to get it ready.

Sara just ignored him before continuing, "Kendra see if you can find anything in Rip's office that says how we can contact the Doctor and Stein see if you can figure out exactly where and when Pilgrim is, get Gideon to help you."

"Of course, Miss Lance. I have been searching during your conversation and with this newest aberration I found the location of Pilgrim near a city outside of London in March 2011 at 7:46 AM."

"Good, Good. Then Stein go help Kendra see if you can find any information on the Doctor and Mick stay with me I'm going to need your help."

"And you Sara?" Stein asked

Sara looked determinedly at Stein while responding, "I'm going to get us to March 2011 at 7:46 AM and find our Captain,"

While this was happening, Snart and Jax managed to get Rip into one of the chairs in the Medbay and stood back as Ray attached the metal band around his wrist to measure his pulse, temperature, and work as an IV when needed.

"Gideon…" Ray began before she cut him off "Already scanning Doctor Palmer and Captain Hunter appears to have a gunshot wound in the top left part of his chest. Luckily for Captain Hunter, it does not appear like any vital organs where hit and the "bullet" does not appear to be lodged anywhere in his chest."

"Great!" Ray said happily then "This should be easy then to heal. All you have to do is cauterize the wound and Rip will be fine."

"Not exactly Doctor Palmer."

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Snart drawled dangerously will looking in the general direction of the ceiling.

"Well while if the younger Captain Hunter where here this would be a quick fix. Except because he is not, if I heal the current Captain Hunter it would not work."

"Gideon, why would it not work? Ray seems to think it would be pretty simple." Jax interjected

"It would not work because at this moment the current Captain Hunter is being effected by his past self and if I heal him now he will still be continued to be injured. The time rippled caused by this major change in the timeline will continue to affect him until the past Captain Hunter is healed."

"Gideon, English please!" Snart asked angrily

"It is not possible to completely heal Captain Hunter now. I can only continue to keep him sedated and try to slow down the blood loss, but if the past Captain Hunter is not found and healed soon the current Captain Hunter will perish because of blood loss."

Jax's own face drained off blood as he asked Gideon cautiously, "So your saying if we don't find the past Rip then our Rip will die."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, so here is another chapter and I hope you continue to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who**

In Rip's office, Kendra was riffling through the papers on Rip's desk when Stein walked in.

"Did you find anything yet Ms. Saunders?" Stein asked cautiously

Kendra jumped up in fright when she heard Stein's voice and dropped the papers she was holding onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry for startling you Kendra." Stein said apologetically before walking over to help her pick up the papers she dropped.

"No, it's fine you just startled me. I just feel so guilty going through Rip's personal things." Kendra said blushing a little.

"Do not worry Ms. Saunders I feel the same way." Stein said standing up handing Kendra the papers and brushing off his pants.

"Well anyways let's get started." Stein said going over to a drawer in Rip's desk.

They worked mostly in silence for a few minutes before Stein found a battered looking phone in the bottom drawer of Rip's desk.

"Kendra! I believe I found something!" Stein called out

"A cellphone?" Kendra asked "Don't you think it would a more futuristic way to reach him? Anyways you can't get service in the temporal zone." Kendra said a bit regretfully as she pulled out her own cellphone showing Stein.

"I know. I know." Stein said a bit impatiently before pulling out his own and showing Kendra the 'No Service' sign on his also, "But this is what makes it so interesting." HE said turning the screen towards her.

"He has service?" She asked incredulously.

"I suppose it could be a special Time Master thing, but it looks like a basic iPhone 4s. An older model, yes, but an iPhone from Apple."

"Well open it then." Sara called out impatiently from the table in the console room where she was listening in on their conversation.

Kendra watched over Stein's shoulder as he opened the contacts and saw the list of people she didn't recognize as she caught a glimpse of a few names as Stein scrolled through: Amy, Dad, Doctor, Home, Hospital, Jack, Martha, Pond's.

"I sometimes forget that Rip had his own life before the Time Masters. I mean I know in an abstract way, but I just forget sometimes in a real way. I mean look he has 'Dad' as a contact. Imagine losing contact with all your family and life suddenly without any warning or goodbye." She said sadly.

"I know Ms. Saunders, but let's call the Doctor and see if he can help." Stein said as he pressed the call button and the phone began to ring.

* * *

 **End of Flashback and back to the present:**

 _Amy's mouth opened to ask Sara a few questions before a familiar British voice cut her off, "Now Amy maybe you don't want to skewer my teammate."_

 _It was one of the few times Sara had ever seen Rip looked embarrassed, he was standing a little farther behind Amy. She had heard him coming earlier, but decided to let him confront his own wife by himself. He was leaning against one of the metal walls for support and was paler than normal._

"Rory I swear that if you don't get your stupid face back to the Medbay within the next minute you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month." Amy said without even turning her head not completely listening to what he said, but the fact that he was up and out of the Medbay already.

Sara giggled a bit when she heard what Amy threatened her Captain with, but then Amy pushed the sword a little tighter against her neck and glared at her.

"What are you laughing at?" She said threateningly before calling out behind her shoulder "And Rory I swear if I don't hear footsteps walking away from here within the next three seconds it will be two months."

"Amy" Rip said with an amused huff

At the sound of her name, Amy turned her head slightly to continue to talk and she saw someone very familiar, yet very different.

"Rory?" Amy asked the name slipping out of her mouth before she was even aware of it utterly confused. The sword she was holding to Sara's neck loosened and she let the sword dangle at her side.

Rip blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Well my name is actually Rip Hunter now."

Amy squinted a bit while looking at him, "Hunter… Rip Hunter." She said slowly before her eyes widened with recognition, "You! You're the person that the Doctor wanted! You're the person the women wanted!"

With that last declaration, she swung the sword up and whacked him in the head. Rip's face looked surprised before collapsing once again that day.

Sara's eyes widened with surprise. She did not see that one coming. Sara carefully approached the red head women and quickly pulled the sword out of her lax grip.

Amy quickly turned around her hair flying and looked at Sara in shock. "Hey! That was mine!"

"Well if you're going to hit someone with it…" Sara said glaring at her briefly before going to check on Rip.

"Well maybe if someone told me what was going on here!" Amy fired back

"Now girls…" Snart drawled as he walked into the scene of the two women fighting "Play nice."

"Anyone want to fill me in?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"No" Sara snapped back "You were supposed to be watching Rip making sure he didn't get up with… strangers on board."

"What did you want me to do? Knock him out?" He said sarcastically "Anyways looks like the angry red head already did that."

Amy blushed a bit before responding angrily "Well what was I supposed to do! What if a random guy comes up to you knowing your name and looking like an exact doppelgänger to your husband exactly down to the voice?"

"Ummm…" Sara said eyes narrowing at Amy while tapping her chin before responding sarcastically "Maybe not hit the man in the head with a sword? And actually, ask him about it? Or did you not learn about manners in Kindergarten?"

Amy's eyes widened a bit before narrowing and before she could reply, she heard a familiar voice calling out from around the corner.

"Sara? Saarrraaaa!" The Doctor called out before walking around the corner and encountering the scene. Amy and Sara were angrily glaring at each other while Sara gripped a familiar looking sword in her hand. Rip was lying unconscious on the ground and Snart looked bored while watching the two girls fight.

"What?" They both snapped at the Doctor when he came into view glaring at him.

The Doctor took a small step back and nervously adjusted his bowtie, "Well… I was looking for Ro-Rip, but it looks like I found him, so off I pop. You know things to do and uhhh… things." He said while slowly retreating around the corner away from the two angry women.

"Not so fast Doctor." Amy called out still glaring at him, "I hope you have a good explanation for this Raggedy Man."

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please please continue to review! The feedback is great and I love reviews! I'm sorry for my sporadic updating and thanks for hanging in for the ride. Hopefully, I'll finish this part of the story soon and move into season 2 things for Legends of Tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in almost three months! This update doesn't follow the same storyline that I've been writing, but fits in sometime before it. This little plot bunny has been bothering me for a while and I wanted to introduce River, so thank you guys so much for continuing to read and please review! Also, to address some reviews for the sake of this story Alex Kingston is not Dinah Lance.**

"Ray do you have your suit?" Rip asked

"Umm… Well… About that Rip" Ray said scratching his head looking at his feet and whispering "It's kinda on the table near my bed."

For that comment he got five incredulous stares leveled at him.

"What!? I was sleeping" Ray said sheepishly

"But really do need to get a retrieve function on it… Wouldn't it be cool if I could just be like accio!" Ray began to mutter while waving his hands around excitedly

Rip ignored him and looked at Jax and Stein before grimacing a little, "I would really hope that the two of you wouldn't need to merge on the ship especially after the last time." He said finishing with a glare

"What? It's not our fault that the kitchen counter isn't fire proof! Anyways Mick dared me that I couldn't make a s'more as Firestorm." Jax said defensively

Rip just continued to glare before continuing, "But… If needed… ONLY if needed then merge, so stay together for now."

Rip then turned to Sara and opened his mouth to begin to talk before being interrupted, "Don't worry Rip I have my knives on me." Sara said with a grin on her face while fanning three knives of various sizes at him.

Rip just stared at her before shaking his head and muttering, "I really don't want to know where you hid those in your pajamas."

Before Rip could even turn to Mick, he was interrupted again, "Don't worry about it Englishman I have my heat gun on me." Mick said with a small grin on his face while gently patting his gun before his face shifted into a scowl

"But enough with plans, let's hurry up and rescue my partner. Where is your weapon?"

"Don't worry Mr. Rory I have my pistol on me."

"Hypocrite" Sara muttered while walking past him

Rip just sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if to gather his patience, "Anyways let's go rescue Mr. Snart."

The brave team of legends creeped out of the storage room they were hiding in with Sara in her "Teletubbies" shirt and Ray wearing a shirt with a large teddy bear saying "Hug me!"

The attack on the ship that night came unexpectedly, but most of the Legends were prepared after the warning they got from Snart because he was captured first while sleeping.

"Luckily, I managed to lockdown the ship before they shut off Gideon." Rip whispered "But I was unable to find out how many pirates are on the ship."

"Great." Mick muttered "Then what use are you?"

Rip didn't bother to respond and just motioned to go forward.

"Ok, Sara you take the long route around with Jax and Martin. Ray, Mick, and I will go the more route, so we can cut them off."

As the team split up and headed into the unknown danger, they soon arrived in the console room ready to fight.

Rip emerged first into the room his pistol in the air and then stopped suddenly at the sight that awaited him.

"River? Doctor?" Rip asked confused

"C'mon move, Englishman I wanna burn something!" Mick growled impatiently while shouldering past him before also stopping suddenly and blinking once and shook his head while pointing his gun at the person in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my partner?" Mick demanded

This time it was Rip's turn to push past Mick and push his gun down, "Don't shoot I know her"

"Well I sure hope you would… Hello Dad!" River said with a smirk while casually holstering her pistol.

Ray then burst into the console room and announced loudly "I'm here!" while waving around a large lamp

"Uhhh guys? What happened?" Ray asked confused looking at the sight

There were five men with large guns appearing to threaten what appeared to be a hastily drawn picture of stick men on the chair. The oddest part of it was that all of them had what looked like a smear of red lipstick on their faces.

The man of the hour Snart was lying out cold on the floor appearing to be sleeping from the occasional snoring sound that emitted from his mouth.

The distinctive bushy blond hair and a confident smirk were the first things Sara saw as she emerged from the other hallway. Although, her greeting surprised her the most.

"Hello Dad" River said with a smirk giving a small jaunty wave and walking over to hug Rip briefly before strolling over to the Doctor. She hooked a finger under his bowtie, pulled him close and kissed him.

The Doctor's arms waved around a bit in the air before wrapping around his wife until River pulled out of the kiss and said, "Hello Sweetie. Sorry I didn't get to properly say hello until now."

The Doctor just blushed a little and said, "It's okay, it's just good to see you again River"

"You too husband" River replied before kissing him again

"Really River? What did I saw about appropriate signs of affection in front of your parents?" Rip said with an exasperated smile

"I know Dad, but what can I say." As River was looking almost predatorily at the Doctor "He's just irresistible sometimes." She purred

"River!" Rip half-shouted

"You don't need to shout dear Dad. I'm right here." She said while smirking

Rip didn't bother to reply and just shook his head good naturedly

As this was happening, the team just looked on in various states of shock.

"But?... But?" Ray said "She's your daughter? I thought you only had a son?"

"Slow down there cupcake" Snart said with a smirk on his face having recently been woken up by Sara "You forgot the most important question that Bozo over there has… a wife."

Rip looked around awkwardly as he remembered the team watching the proceedings, "Right" He said slowly "I bet you have quite a few questions."

"To begin I have… had" Rip said with a pause looking down quickly as River and the Doctor looked at him sadly "Two children River and Jonas. And yes is my daughter and the Doctor's wife, but it's a little confusing tale to tell." He winced a little before starting, "So…"

"Basically" River said cutting in "Dear old Dad over there and my Mum, Amy, are my parents, but my Mum was kidnapped before I was born and was rescued by Dad. But Madame Kovarian, the kidnapper, managed to trick them and take me as a baby and I was raised to kill the Doctor. But since my time stream is opposite to everyone else's at one point I ended up growing up with my parents in Leadworth and decided not to kill the Doctor, but instead marry him. And that's about it." River said with a smile "Any questions?"

"Well actually not to be nit-picking, but you did try to kill me pretty successfully." The Doctor added

"Awww… Thanks Sweetie." River said before leaning in to kiss him again

"River!" Rip said exasperatedly

"What? Sorry?" River said stopping for a moment from kissing the Doctor

"The explanation?" Rip asked

Well I was able to explain faster than I know you would have been able too. But fine I'll go into more detail." River said with a sigh

"So when given the chance to kill the Doctor, I didn't because growing with my parents I was their best friend Mels and all I heard was about the Raggedy man and his blue box. Later, after a lot of other things I ended up marrying the Doctor." She released deep breath and said "Again any questions?"

"Nope" Sara replied with sarcasm dripping from every word "Crystal clear on everything"

"Great!" River replied back with sarcastic grin

"Ummm…. Actually? I have quite a few questions that I'm a little confused about…" Ray piped in, but was quickly interrupted

"Really Ray?"

"That was sarcasm!"

"Seriously Haircut?!"

"Ok, ok, don't need to be mean about it." Ray said with his hands up and a hurt frown on his face

"But seriously guys, what are we going to do with those guys?" He asked motioning to the men who were beginning to gesture angrily at the stick figures

"Them? Oh, don't worry about them" River said with a predatory grin at the same time as Sara pulled a large knife out with a smile

"Great there is two of them now!" Jax said annoyed


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and all the reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Hopefully, I will start being able to update in a more semi-regular manner. Also, to respond to some reviews from last chapter for the sake of this story Alex Kingston does not look anything like Dinah Lance and they are not played by the same actor. Sorry that this chapter is a little short and please review!**

"Erm.. Well about that Amy…" The Doctor said scratching his head a bit and fidgeting while peaking his head around the corner "It's a funny story really… and… and… Well… I really do have… uhhh… things to do… Bye!"

"Really Doctor? Don't you think I deserve an answer?" Amy called out seriously as she stared at him

The Doctor's shoulders drooped as he looked down and walked over from his spot around the corner, "You're right Amelia, but let's find somewhere to sit."

"Let's go back the Medbay, so you don't have to tell it twice to Rory." Amy suggested

With this suggestion Sara's eyebrows raised as she looked at the Doctor from where she was squatting on the ground next to Rip, "You are actually going to tell them? You're going to tell him?"

"Tell Rory what!" Amy asked angrily "Because you know it's very rude to talk about someone in front of them! Or did you not learn about manners in Kindergarten?" She shot back at Sara using her same words from earlier.

Sara muttered a few uncomplimentary names about Amy and her intelligence before saying very clearly in an exaggerated manner,

"What? You still don't get it? This man on the floor." She said pointing to Rip ".. is your husband. I can make it even simpler for you… Man on floor is Rip. Rip is Rory."

"Get it now?" Sara said with a small smirk feeling a bit bad as she looked at Amy's expression of complete confusion

"Wait?... What?..." Amy stuttered a bit as she slowly sat on the floor leaning against the wall

The Doctor shot Sara a glare before crouching down to comfort Amy

"Come on now let's go to the Medbay and I'll explain it all to you." As he offered her his hand and she slowly stood up with his help

The Doctor began leading Amy down the corridor back to the Medbay when Sara called out "Wait! What about Rip? We can't just leave him on the floor!"

The Doctor still angry over how Sara blurted it all out to Amy called back vindictively "Well you obviously know how to do everything best, so figure it out!"

Sara blushed angrily as she ducked her down and Snart who was forgotten up until that point chuckled a bit.

"Well you certainly made him angry." He remarked still casually leaning against the wall

"Just help me!" Sara snapped as she put one arm around Rip's limp shoulder and propped him up as she motioned Snart to do on the same side

Sara grunted a bit as they manged to get Rip semi-upright before blowing her hair out of her face and ranting "He obviously doesn't care as much about Rip then he does about his precious Amy, so I had to say something in Rip's defense especially after she just knocked him out! Who does that?" She exclaimed angrily as they moved down the hall slowly dragging Rip between them

Snart wisely didn't mention the fact that Sara often hit first and asked questions later before drawling "Still you managed to be the first of us to genuinely anger a man who literally can change time with just a push of a button."

"Ugh" Sara said disgustedly as she and Snart managed to get Rip back into his quarters which where mercifully only a short distance away from where they were.

They maneuvered him onto his bed and Sara picked up the blanket that fell on the floor. She pulled off Rip's shoes and covered Rip with the blanket.

As she left the room with Snart, she called out quietly "Gideon turn off the lights please and inform me when he wakes up"

"Of course, Ms. Lance."

"Thank you, Gideon"

Sara put out her arm and Snart turned to her expectantly as they stopped in the corridor. She sighed loudly before impatiently pushing her hair behind her hair,

"I'm just angry that as soon as the Doctor sees Amy and Rory immediately you know who he will prioritize first. If it's between them and Rip, the Doctor wouldn't care if Rip got hurt. Sure he cares for Rip, but he never really got used to him as in the man who is not afraid to use and gun and kill if it comes to that. He idealizes Amy and Rory and if push comes to shove he would put their feelings and lives first even though they will probably not remember anything about this day."

She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts before continuing slowly, "Rip needs someone who will be willing to fight for him and prioritize **him** as important."

Snart stared at her contemplatively before turning to continue to walk down the hallway with Sara following as he reached out and grasped her hand with no words needing to be said.

If push came to shove, they knew who would Rip first and they knew who would do everything they could to protect him from himself and his past.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Doctor Who/p  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a year! Major case of writer's block, so this chapter is still on the short side. Please review!

"I'm sorry Sara blurted that all out to you Amy" the Doctor said looking down fiddling with his bowtie

"I know Doctor" Amy said softly "But at the same time, I'm glad she told me."

Amy ran her hand through her hair frustrated her face scrunching up a bit in pain as her finger snagged a knot in her hair. "God she thought I hadn't even taken my shower yet. I must look like a mess."

Intellectually Amy knew that her appearance was the least of her problems, but once again she was tossed into an unknown situation completely unaware with Rory injured. A small part, she admitted to herself, a very very miniscule part of her hated the Doctor with a passion. If he never crashed into her garden that night, her life would have been so much easier. No psychologists, no missing parents, no grown up daughter, and most importantly Rory would not be lying in the infirmary once again barely holding on.

She loved her Raggedy man and a bigger part of her knew she would have hated her life stuck in boring Leadworth being a journalist who had never traveled anywhere. But sometimes… sometimes she really hated him.

"… my? Amy?" She heard the Doctor calling her concernedly and she shook her head a little snapping back into the present

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, yes just fine" She replied

"Alright." He said still staring at her a little sadly from the side with his green eyes showing his regret while still fiddling with his ridiculous bowtie.

But then she remembered, why she didn't let that little part that hated him overwhelm her because of his ridiculous accessories, his goofy smile, and his everlasting enthusiasm.

"C'mon Doctor" She said with a small taking his arm "Let's go find Rory and you can explain."

As they entered the MedBay, Rory looked up at them with a smile breaking across his face as he caught sight of Amy.

"Amy! My wife… my pretty pretty wife that I love soooo much!" He said his heading tilting a little with a goofy smile still pasted on his face

"I see that you are feeling better." She said with the first real smile that day as she gently caught his hand that was gesturing wildly in the air

"Meet my neeeeew friend Gideon!" He exclaimed attempting to motion at the ceiling with his hand still connected to Amy.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Williams." Gideon greeted her

"No.. no no" Rory said attempting to sound scolding "She's Ms. Pond and I'm I'm Mr. Pond" He said informatively

"My mistake, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Pond"

Amy just smiled at her ridicoulous husband before addressing Gideon "Do you know when Rory will be more lucid? We have somethings to discuss."

Before Gideon could respond, Rory cut in "Uh oh" He said talking to the doctor "That's never a good sign!"

"She's mad at me. I'll be on the couch for a week!" He said in a loud whisper confiding to the Doctor

Gideon then cut in, "Mr. Pond will be lucid in less than an hour. He is mostly healed at this point and just requires rest before he is completely healed."

A rush of relief went through Amy before she responded "Thank you Gideon! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure Ms. Pond. I often have to heal Captain Hunter, so the MedBay is always well equipped."

Like a bucket of cold water, Amy remembered why they were even in this situation and turned to the Doctor.

"Time to start explaining Raggedy man"


End file.
